


That Damn Flight Suit

by StonyAvengerGirl16 (CharmedBritannia)



Series: StarkSpangledWinter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, OT3, Oblivious Tony, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/StonyAvengerGirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Steve make a very interesting discovery about what really is under the Iron Man suit. Cue awkward boners, oblivious Tony, and slightly possessive super-soldiers who really don't want to share his...assets... with the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Flight Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OT3. If you have any prompts you wish to have written either put them in the comments, or message my tumblr at a-brits-daily-journal. Enjoy!

\-----

It began on a crisp day in December. 

 

They had just finished rounding up what remained of the trashed robotic zoo animals they had been fighting, and they were all tired and covered in rubble. Steve snapped his shield onto his back, and looked over his team. He noticed Bucky standing stock still in the middle of the road, staring. He approached cautiously. If Bucky was having an episode, the last thing he needed was someone casually strolling up to him and laying a heavy hand on his shoulder. But as he approached, Bucky blinked at him, and narrowed his eyes.

 

"Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?"

 

Bucky grabbed his jaw (with his flesh hand), and swiveled it towards whatever he'd been staring so intently at. Steve was glad Bucky was holding his jaw, otherwise it probably would have landed on the street.

 

He'd always assumed that Tony just wore regular clothing under the suit, all the time. Whenever he saw him exit the suit, he always wore civilian clothing. But this was clearly _not_ civilian clothing. The skin-tight, charcoal gray under suit was really...something. Without his consent, his eyes wandered over every dip and curve emphasized by the garment. It was all on display, from his narrow shoulders to his trim waist. And once his eyes landed on his backside, his face burned guiltily. But his eyes refused to move away from that one spot, and he became quite conscious of he fact that his own suit didn't leave much to the imagination. He he was relieved yet oddly disappointed when Bucky yanked his head back to face him.

 

"How did I never notice that?"

"I've never seen it, Buck. I think it's new." 

"Not even just the suit, Stevie. The ass _under_ the suit."

 

Steve pursed his lips. He'd never get over how blunt Buck could be about things like this. He was used to the dirty subjects (the Howling Commandos had beaten the shame of sex out of him, despite popular belief), but he'd never be able to say things like that so easily.

 

"Buck, come on. That's not alright-"

"Steven Grant Rogers. Do not lie and say that you're not thinking the same things I am."

 

He couldn't meet his eyes, because he was thinking it. He was thinking it _hard._ This was so bad. He willed the thoughts away, and steeled himself. He really didn't need to be sporting a hard-on on the way back to the tower.

\----

  _"Ah-ah. Steve..."_

_A flash of grey, and a glimmer in those honey-brown eyes._

 

_"Steve..."_

 

_Tan skin, flushed and covered with sweat._

 

_"Steve..."_

 

_Full lips and long eyelashes...if he leaned down just a little farther he could count them while he sent both of them tumbling over the edge-_

 

"Steve!"

 

Steve awoke with a gasp, images flying past his eyelids. He could feel his aching hard-on and he groaned into his pillow before rolling over. He blinked. Bucky was far closer than he thought, literally kneeling over on top of him. He tried to scoot away, and bit back a moan when the movement caused friction against his erection.

 

"Buck, what are you doing-"

 

His sentence ended with a choke as Bucky attacked his neck. He went from kneeling over him to straddling him, and through the haze of pleasure he realized Bucky had a matching issue as well.

 

"Heard you on my way to the bathroom. I'm guessing you had the same dream I did?"

"Wha-"

"Don't lie to me, Stevie. I heard you moaning and groaning from the living room. And when I peeked in you were tossing and turning like you just couldn't seem to stop."

 

Steve chose to grab Bucky's ass and pull him harder against himself in lieu of an answer. They both were rubbing against each other like teenagers, and neither seemed to care that much. Bucky stuck his hand down his boxers, and Steve's breath hitched before he let out a long moan. He returned the favor, and it was only a few minutes later that they both came, gasping for air. They looked at each other for a moment once they got their wits back. Steve sank deeper into the mattress.

 

"We have to do something."

\-----

Neither Bucky nor Steve were in a good mood.

 

They were at SHIELD, debriefing. Normally, Steve would be paying attention like the Boy Scout he is, and Bucky would be cleaning whatever weapon he brought with him to alleviate his boredom. Coulson had attempted to put a ban on weapons at debriefs, but after noticing just how many weapons the two two Russians had on their person between them, he figured it was a losing battle and just ignored it at this point.

 

But Steve was not paying attention at the moment, and Bucky was still cleaning his weapon, only with a lot more hostility. Tony had been wearing that damn flight suit again, and quite a few agents had taken notice. Now, they were used to him being admired. All of them were. But something about this time in particular left them on edge, ready to snap, or in Bucky's case, snap fingers if one more person found an excuse to touch him.

 

Tony by was immersed in his work like usual, using his tablet to scrawl notes and maneuver variables and whatever other scientific nonsense he always spouted whenever they yanked his tablet and forced him to sleep. He was so into it that he simply brushed off these touches as accidents, to busy trying to figure out how to allow Clint's grappling arrows to bear more weight without throwing off the balance. 

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the agent who came into Tony's space, daring him with his facial expression to even think about touching him. The agent narrowed his eyes back, but when Steve joined in on Bucky's side, the agent paled and stepped back, not having the gall to challenge not one, but two super-soldiers.

 

Agent Coulson finished the debrief a few minutes later, sensing the dangerous aura surrounding the table. His on-scene agents looked more than a little spooked, and were all huddled by the door. Looking back at the table, he noticed the slow, pointed way Barnes was sharpening his knives, all while looking straight at them. He sighed.

 

He didn't get paid enough for this.

\----

They barely got to the tower before the two cornered him. Tony looked up at both of them, blinking. They were quite close, weren't they?

 

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

 

Tony gulped involuntarily as Barnes let a slow, almost predatory grin spread across his face.

 

"Let's take this discussion up to the penthouse where it's private, shall we?"

 

Tony's self-preservation instincts kicked in, telling him that this was an awful idea, but his hormones were singing a sweet song of longing, encouraging him to comply. Because he never had that many self-preservation instincts anyway, he shrugged and agreed.

 

"Sure. Up we go."

 

He felt an odd mixture of dread and excitement as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse. He exited first, needing to step away from them both to clear his head. This was testing his resilience, because he _knew_ they were together. But he couldn't help it; they were both like catnip to him. And not just in a sexual way. In a "I could wake up next to you" way, too. But listen he would, and he would behave himself, no matter the cost. He pasted on a smile.

 

"So, what did you need-"

 

Damn they were close.

 

At some point they had closed the distance between them again. And before he knew it, he had a broad-shouldered blonde behind him and a smirking brunette in front of him. He didn't know what to say anymore, so he just stood stock still like a trapped animal. Bucky drug a finger across his collarbone.

 

"Fancy get-up you got there. It new?"

"U-uh, yes. It's colder outside, and I can't exactly bundle up under the suit. So it's insulated, and I figured it's a decent replacement for my civilian clothes under the armor."

 

Steve's voice seemed huskier than normal, and very close to his ear. 

 

"Rather tight, don't you think?"

"I didn't want it to get stuck in any latches. And it allows for better maneuverability."

 

Steve hummed, and Tony could feel the heat radiating off of him. It took every shred of his self-control not to grind back against him. If one of them would just move and let him-

 

He couldn't hold in the small sound as Bucky stepped even closer into his personal space. This couldn't be happening. What was going on, why were they doing this-

 

Bucky leaned forward, so close he could count his eyelashes, and his next words were a whisper.

 

"Stop us if you don't want this."

 

And with that, Bucky leaned down, capturing his lips with his. He was shocked to say the least, and for a moment he couldn't do anything but receive the kiss, hands clutching Bucky's uniform. But then Steve started in on his neck, sucking and biting, and grabbed his hips, pulling him towards him. He involuntarily groaned, long and lewd, at the feeling of Steve's erection against his ass. Bucky took advantage and deepend the kiss, tongue doing absolutely filthy things to his own. It was desperate and hot and wet and Tony didn't know whether to grind back or roll his hips forward. Bucky put a leg between his, and Tony couldn't help but rub against it.

 

"That tight suit shows off everything. Especially that wonderful little ass of yours. You might not have noticed, but we did.  And so did others. But they won't get a chance to touch you like we are. We'll make damn sure of that. Won't we, Stevie?"

 

Before he knew it, he was being spun around, and crushed to Steve's chest instead. He was prepared this time, and grasped at Steve's shoulders and moaned long and needy, gasping as Bucky palmed him through the fabric. The sound of the zipper was almost obscene as Steve unzipped him, and Bucky took the opportunity to tweak his nipples.

 

It was a long, stumbling walk to the bedroom, but they made it, the two super-soldiers discarding clothes as they went. Tony found himself looking up into two pairs of lustful blue eyes. 

 

"We dreamed of this, you know, didn't we Stevie? But the real deal is _much_ better."

"You're absolutely right, Buck."

 

After a bit of maneuvering, Tony was tasting Steve's dick like a popsicle, while Bucky tried his damned hardest to turn Tony into a garbling mess with his lubed fingers. Steve was gritting his teeth with the effort to not buck up into Tony's mouth, but Tony was well-practiced, and his tongue was doing absolutely sinful things to his self-control. He tried to pry Tony off when he felt the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm, but Tony just continued on, and started twisting his fist in time with his movements. Before he knew it, Steve came with a shout, muscles spasming. 

 

Tony let go with a wet pop, and let out what could only be called a keen when he felt Bucky enter him. He met Steve for a bruising kiss as Bucky chased his orgasm, and cried into Steve's mouth when he made contact with that wonderful little bundle of nerves. It wasn't long until Bucky came with a shout against his shoulder blades, with Tony following soon behind. He was still over-sensitive, and just being this close to them seemed to keep him craving more. He could have cried, he was so horny. Bucky picked him up, and moved him until he straddling Steve's thighs.

 

"We're not done yet, Tony dearest. Stevie hasn't had a turn."

 

That was how he found himself riding Steve, with Bucky having a hand around both their cocks, not even caring about the wanton sounds he was letting out, which were mixed with their names and various swears. Steve had wasted no time in sheathing himself, and he was so big that every thrust hit the mark. He was so close, yet again, and as Bucky pumped him in time with Steve's thrusts, his vision whited out and he came a second time, gasping and panting. The feeling of his walls tightening drove Steve over as well, and Buck followed soon after. As they all collapsed in a sweaty, exhausted heap, Tony (somehow) found the energy to speak.

 

"Did you really like that suit that much?"

 

At their grunts of agreement, Tony mentally kicked himself for not designing that earlier.

\-----

EPILOGUE~

 

It turned out that it wasn't just a sex thing. It was a relationship thing also. When he really thought about it, they were already dating. But now there's kissing and awesome sex. 

 

The team took it fine, the only demand coming from Clint that they not fuck on the couch, which they did anyway. Multiple times. And the workshop, and the Helicarrier, and in various cars and that one time in a restraunt- 

 

He was getting off topic.

 

The thing was that they were awesomely, amazingly happy. Sure, his superboyfriends were possessive bastards sometimes, and overly-protective. But he was an asshole with few self-preservation instincts, so it all worked out. 

 

All thanks to that damn flight suit.

\------

 

 

 


End file.
